


Assassin and White Flowers

by _featherweather (Yuu1412)



Category: Weiß Kreuz, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Assassins & Hitmen, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Ensemble Cast, Fill, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Psychic Abilities, Surprises, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Vigilantism, Vignette, a lot of characters snuck in but i'm lazy so i'm not adding them all, bnha kink meme, idk how to tag, tags are subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu1412/pseuds/_featherweather
Summary: a fill for the prompt:TodoBakuDekuKiri - florists by day, assassins by night





	1. o1. cammelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to punstack & [BlancCrimes1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancCrimes1412) for betaing! any mistakes? totally, utterly mine.

####  **01.**

Shouto's story starts with fireworks. They light the sky as Shouto and Fuyumi walk home, laughing as they whisper about the things they saw at the festival. They weren't supposed to go out at all, but Shouto is back for the weekend from university, and it's all in good fun. It doesn't matter, they're heading home, early enough, Mother was expecting them for a late dinner...

Except... 

Except home is no more, it's up in flames, and there's no sign of Mother outside. 

More explosions sound in the sky, and that almost masks the rumbles of the approaching car.

 

####  **02.**

Shouto wakes up, days, maybe months later, with his best friend crying at his bedside. Normally, Yaoyorozu Momo is...not stoic, exactly, but she's normally more put together, but her hair's a mess and there are bags under her eyes, but she looks so, so relieved to see him awake that he can only grin and try to crack a joke. It falls flat, but Momo tries to smile, regardless. 

The mood instantly darkens when she hands him something. There's a tablet in her hands, with YouTube opened up playing a news clip of a service a few days ago for the deaths of the wife and children of a prominent politician. Todoroki Enji plays the grieving husband and father on the glossy screen.

It's a perfect picture.

It's also a lie.

While the car was unfamiliar that night, the reflection of its passenger, looking at the prone forms with derision? That's one he could recognize, even through the pain and the anger.

To think that man would arrange for a “tragic accident” to take the lives of three of his family members… Something burns inside, and it takes a moment to realize that it’s not just his rage, he’s actually lit up the left half of his body, flames licking up the side.

Momo sighs, gently removing the tablet from his hands, even as her touch smothered his flames with nary a hiss. "I know you Shouto," she says quietly, carefully, unsure, and everything he's never known Momo to be. "And you've always been driven to do the right thing. As someone who works for the police, I shouldn’t encourage this, but as your friend… Well, I can help, if you want to go around the law...”

“What, you think I should take up vigilantism?” Shouto asks with a snort.

“Something like that. You know where to reach me when you decide.” And with that, she gets up, smooths her smart pencil skirt down, and leaves.

Shouto refuses to watch her go, eyes instead riveted to the bouquet Momo left behind on his bedside table. The lone white camellia shined brightly surrounded by its more colorful neighbors.

 

####  **03.**

Shouto's first kill is an information broker who’s selling of private data caused the deaths of a dozen police officers and about twice that many civilians. It’s done at a distance and it’s the first time he’s ever made a target of a living being with a bow.

His trainer -- who spent three months breaking him into the organization, both literally and figuratively  -- doesn't make any comments about Shouto vomiting into a trash can a few hours later, sick at the thought that he’s honestly taken a life, _just like his father_. He’s even nice enough to hand him a pocari sweat, although Shouto is smart enough (by now) to check the seal to make sure it wasn’t tampered with before opening it to take a swig to remover the taste of sick in his mouth.

"Your assignment is in. You'll be with B for a bit. Good luck dealing with those crazies."

Considering his trainer, who still, three months in, refuses to give him a name other than 'sensei', has nearly broken his arm no less than three times, and constantly comes into the training room in a variety of ugly vacation shirts, is calling someone else _crazy_ , Shouto is rightfully concerned.

  


####  **04.**

"You're both benched."

Shouto shoots their team leader -- blue haired, tall, glasses, called himself Ingenium, of all things -- a stern look even as Gale -- stocky, dark haired, and with a personality that grated on Shouto all the time -- gives an indignant noise in response.

The blue haired man didn't care. "That was utterly unacceptable for the both of you. Shouto, you should have _never_ taken a lethal shot at our assignment --” then why the fuck did he spend months working with a man to kill people -- “and Gale? Punching teammates is just not on, why, if I could I would have you not just benched but _jailed_ for such an egregious--”

Momo -- no, Creati, Shouto had to remember to use her codename -- stops the tall man from gesticulating further. "That's enough Ingenium. Shouto was pending a move into Class A anyways -- Cellophane will be returning by the time we have your next mission, so the team would be back to normal soon enough."

The last member of the team snorts, complaining about the stuck up pricks in Team A (which caused Ingenium to begin lecturing again, this time about Phantom Thief’s lack of faith in their fellow team).

It's not much of a loss, Shouto never really got on with any of his teammates, so he's pleasantly surprised (and very confused) when Gale links up their phones (“You're an ass, but a good guy man, wouldn't mind getting together and sparring off the clock.” Shouto isn't well versed in people, but he knows himself well enough to realize he's not opposed to meeting Gale again).

The car ride is silent as Momo takes them through the city and back into the heart of Tokyo. It's a long ride, but at least it takes him closer to his home. Eventually the car stops in the parking garage of a nondescript building. The walk through the building ends in front of a door.

The door swings open to reveal a smiling brunette, pink cheeked, and eyes glittering as watches the two enter.

"So, Todoroki-san, correct?" the woman begins, standing up from her chair. "How would you like to hunt some dark beasts instead?"

 

####  **05.**

Over the past year, Shouto's life has become limited to a duffel bag and suitcase. It makes it easy enough for him to pack up and leave, wherever his missions for Kritiker takes him.

And now he's lugging them out of Asui's ("Just call me Tsuyu, gero.") compact, in the middle of the night outside of a three story building in the heart of Tokyo. It's hard to make out, but the sign at the front appears to read 'Koneko no Sumu Ie'.

"The House Where the Kitten Lives, huh?" Shouto mumbles to himself, following the wide eyed woman around the back. The upper two stories open up into apartments, similar to many similar businesses up and down the block.

"It's a bit of an old joke or something I guess? The building has been in the company for years." Asui admits, even as she pulls out a key to open the gate to the bottom of the stairwell. It opens easily enough and Asui hands him a copy. "You're on the far end of the second floor. Should be easy enough to find, kero." Her eyes fall to his meager luggage, even as he starts to lug it up a flight of stairs. "Well, you'll have a stipend to do what you want with your room, once you get settled in." And with that she turns away, off to drive back to the building where he met Uravity.

Shouto opens the door with nary a squeak. It's a quaint, if sparsely furnished, 1K apartment. Toeing off his shoes into the genkan, he considers trying to start unpacking, but it's 3 in the morning and all he wants to do is sleep. He might have already been out by the time his face hits the cushions of the puce  colored couch.

 

####  **06.**

"Hey, you awake man?"

Someone was in his room, moving around.  For one terrifying moment, Shouto wonders if everyone can get into his apartment when red hair and shark teeth opens his mouth once more. "You kinda left your door open man, and while we're all friends here, it probably... isn't safe? A bunch of peoples -- including ladies! -- have access into our gate and I know Hatsume-san has no problem jumping on people if she sees them in bed."

Whoever that Hatsume-san is.... she's someone Shouto doesn't want to meet.

“Heey, no seriously, Bakugou told me to get the new guy and I really don’t want to subject him to you yet. You awake man?”

Shouto grumbles but does eventually roll over to see who opened his door. Someone with a shock of red hair and sharp teeth. New teammate?


	2. o2. queen's anne lace

####  **01.**

“This is such a bad idea,” Tamaki muttered, even as he pulled out the knocked out brunet from beneath the rubble. It was only luck that his team was investigating the yakuza that night and that the guy seemed to have an ability that kept him from being crushed irreparably by the building falling on top of him. 

“You say this after we’ve already pulled him out,” Nejire laughed, even as she took the prone form of the younger man over her shoulders and out of Amajiki’s grip. “Found anyone else, Lemillion?”

A blonde head popped out of the side of the ruined building followed by the rest of his body. “None, just our unlucky Yamada Tarou over there.” Mirio replied.

Nighteye sighed, “Just bring him in. We’ll figure everything out later.” 

 

####  **02.**

Red Riot’s first mission…. Well, he’s glad it wasn’t solo. Kritiker became the family he never had, had taken him in after his whole life fell apart after the fire, had taught him how to use his newfound abilities, even gave him a new purpose…

And he almost cocks it up, because he nearly became sick at what he saw. The mission was simple enough -- eliminate a dark beast who was trafficking children and… just seeing the condition they’re kept in made his blood boil and he was so ready to act now, even if it mucked up the whole operation. It was only Suneater’s hand on his arm that stopped him from blowing cover and cutting the bastard down right that moment. It goes well but…

Still, Kirishima cried to himself in the shower over the kids he couldn’t save. 

 

####  **03.**

Team A… was interesting. Ground Zero, or rather Bakugou Katsuki, was an explosive blond (ha!) with a foul mouth and a nasty personality. Midoriya Izuku -- or Deku, at night, -- was the exact opposite, a sweet, shy guy who looked like he was more likely to help little old ladies cross streets than kill someone. Both were manly in different ways but… “How the hell do you two work together?”

“Hm?” Midoriya hummed to himself, finishing up a bouquet to be delivered later that night. The trio, over the last few weeks, had a system. They all worked in the shop during the mornings and the afternoon rush -- and a rush? For flowers? Absolutely blew Eijirou’s mind -- but during the day, Midoriya stayed in the shop, filling orders. Bakugou was sent to the back to tend to the fresh stock, while Kirishima was often tasked with deliveries (of which there were a lot). “Well, Kacchan and I have known each other forever, so we’re comfortable in each other’s space. And my mom worked at a flower shop, so we’ve grown up around flowers.”

“And the other half of the job?” Kirishima asked obliquely, looking around for any customers.

Midoriya didn’t even look perturbed, only smiling mysteriously and not answering the question at all. Yeah okay, so that was Midoriya being a “creepy fuck” as Bakugou liked to put it. He refused to tell how he got into the business, even though Kirishima spilled his life story -- from the orphanage, to his rise in judo, to that horrible night his whole life fell apart. And when he asked Bakugou, he just got told to fuck off and not ask.

Well, eventually, they’ll be friends enough to tell him, right?

 

####  **04.**

Only a few months after joining the team, they gain a new member. Shouto -- no family name given -- was a frosty individual. He hardly interacted with anyone, only Midoriya, and that’s because Midoriya was tenacious and wouldn’t leave him alone.

Which surprised Eijirou when one night after a day in the shop, his new neighbor knocked on his door. Kirishima opened the door and blinked at Shouto. “What’s up man?”

“Do you have any extra dye?”

“Uh….” Kirishima scrambled for a moment. “Why? And how did you even know I got dyed hair?” 

Shouto shrugged in response, “Midoriya mentioned that you’re not a natural redhead, and I was thinking… that it might not be bad to change my look a bit.” 

Kirishima looked at Shouto’s distinctive, snowy white hair. Made sense. “Yeah, sure. I don't know if I have a lot though.”

“That’s fine.”

“Then come on in,” Kirishima opened his door more, allowing the other man to enter.

(So, he really didn’t have enough hair dye, they found out.   
Kirishima was willing to run out to the conbini for more, only Shouto stopped him.   
The heterochromatic man stared into the mirror at his half dyed hair. “I like it.”

Kirishima personally thought that the half and half hairstyle was more distinctive than pure white, but if the guy liked it…   
“It suits you, I think.”

The next morning in the communal kitchen behind the shop, Bakugou pitched a fit when he saw Shouto.  
“The fuck you bastard. That’s worse than shitty hair’s flashiness!”

Shouto shrugged, continuing to pour himself some coffee.

“Bakugou,” he enunciated carefully around a yawn, “I don’t give a fuck.”)

 

####  **05.**

“Good morning guys!” Agent Uravity was bubbly evgen at five in the morning. “Froppy and I will watch the Koneko while you guys do a mission, unless one of you wants to drop out?” Her bright smile was a tad smaller so early.

Kirishima could see Shouto -- who they’ve learned was at his worst in the mornings -- leaning against the wall, while Bakugou lounged on the couch and Midoriya sat on the computer chair. “I think we need the mission first Uravity.” 

“Uh, whoops, here you go!” She pointed something at the flat screen at the front, which revealed the hidden visage of All Might, their boss. 

“Class A,” his distorted voice came from the speakers, “please deny these dark beasts their tomorrows.”


	3. o3. rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were two chapters today! happy christmas!  
> also check out [this great fanart](https://featherweather1412.tumblr.com/post/168301978051/hoshinodestinyart-commission-omfg-they-look-so) to get an idea of what everyone wears on the job!
> 
> also this chapter specifically deserves the teen and up rating for implied sexual content.

####  **01.**

“Does anyone have a visual on the bastard?” Katsuki hissed into the coms.

“Not yet, Ground Zero,” Deku murmured. There was the sound of frantic typing and more murmurs. “Ah! He’s heading your way, Shouto. Ground Zero, head there now. Red Riot and I can finish getting the data, you two take him out.”

“Got it Deku, heading to you Half and Half.” There was a disappointed sigh -- from Deku -- and a scoff -- from shitty hair -- even as he carefully made his way over, avoiding the patrols as he head towards the target.

“Deku and I are done,” Red Riot announced over the coms.

“Head to extraction point B. We’ll be done soon,” Katsuki ordered. Ah, there the bastard is. He tensed, ready to jump out, slash the shit out of the bastard, only for him to be impaled by a crossbow bolt. Hissing, he got down, even as the half and half bastard jogged to the corpse, just to double check the deed is done. “You done yet, asswipe?”

“Yeah, he’s down,” Shouto confirmed. “Objective complete -- we’ll meet you outside.”

Katsuki huffed, brushing past. “We’re done here,” he uttered, even as candy cane went and retrieved his ammo.

And there’s another dark beast down.

 

####  **02.**

He wakes up to a solid weight on his chest, even breaths tickling against his nipples. Absently, Katsuki raked his fingers through Deku’s green curls. The prone figure sighed in content, burrowing deeper into Katsuki’s side. It’s early, although technically the two of them should be up already, getting the shop ready to open. “Shit nerd, you turned off my alarm, didn’t you?” Katsuki pulled on a strand of curls, not hard, but enough to hopefully get Izuku’s attention.

“But Kacchan only went to sleep an hour or two ago. And we won’t have any customers until we’re ready.”

Huffing, Katsuki allowed himself to sink further into his bed, feeling lithe fingers play against his skin. “Stop using your power for shitty things, especially when hair for brains and icy-hot are under the stupid impression that you don’t have any.” Katsuki feels eyelashes flutter against his skin as Deku blinks in surprise.

“Really? I didn’t realize.”

The random doodles tickling his sides turn into intricate kanji, names that Katsuki knew as well as his own. Ochako, Tenya, HItoshi… Round face, stupid glasses, mindfreak. “Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout, nerd?”

The names changed, he could feel the gold and cut of Eijiriou, and the fire and freeze in Shouto, not the katakana he’s been using but his actual name. “It might be nice, maybe, if the team could get to know each other better…” His and Izuku’s name were added like a ghostly tattoo.

“Are you talking about kumbaya bonding or let’s have a fucking orgy of sin bonding?” Katsuki asked with a wry raise of an eyebrow, even though Deku couldn’t see. He could feel the other heat up., the burn of embarrassment and the curl of arousal emanating from Izuku. “Nerd, you’re projecting your answer pretty loudly.”

The embarrassment spikes, before it clamps up leaving nothing but the barest trace of those emotions.

“Sorry Kachan,” Izuku murmured, snuggling deeper into his side.

Grumbling, Katsuki lets him. “20 more minutes, and i’m getting up, got it?”

There was a sleepy sound of agreement and the feel of drowsy assent, Izuku already drifting off into a doze. Katsuki stayed awake the whole time, already formulating plans on how to seduce his teammates. Again. 

 

####  **03.**

For once, Katsuki and half-n-half were flying solo in the flowership -- Kirishima out on deliveries and Izuku otherwise preoccupied in the city. It’s a slow day, which is probably why everyone felt safe leaving the two alone.

“Where did Midoriya go?” Shouto eventually asked. It was low key infuriating that, despite being the newest at the shop, Shouto’s arrangements were refined and elegant in a way that over a decade hadn’t leant to his own. Katsuki assumed it was probably high brow ikebana classes as a kid or something that made  elegant fingers wrapped around the stem of a white rose look so good.

“Not like it matters, but Deku’s visiting his gramps.”

“A grandfather? I’m surprised….”

“What you expected us all to have sob stories like you and Kirishima?” The look of surprise in those heterochromatic eyes was a thing of beauty. “Yeah _bocchan_ ,” Katsuki teased, a smirk on his lips. “I’ve seen your file -- would have refused to let you on the team until Deku showed me.”

“And you never asked even when…” Shouto trailed off, remembering the mission a few weeks ago that he nearly ruined the mission when he took aim at Todoroki Enji instead of the target.

Katsuki shrugged. “I let you on the team because Izuku asked and I thought you’d be a good fit, even with your issues.”

Shouto mulled on that for several moments, finishing up the order in hand before going back to his original question. “Is it…” safe? Allowed? “Prudent, to let Midoriya visit his family?”

“Kritiker doesn’t control our lives --” well, at least Shouto and Eijirou’s lives, not like Katsuki could admit that, “you can do what you want, but it’s nice to have heads up if you’ll be gone for a while. But the organization doesn’t discourage you from having friends and a life outside the job.”

“What do you do? What do you have outside of work?:”

Katsuki, done with his own arrangement now, started ticking them off, “I go to cooking classes when I have time -- when we’re less busy, I’ll probably start cooking meals here again too. I see my parents when they’re back in town, and,” here, Katsuki gave Shouto a smoldering look, “Sex. Sex is a pretty good destressor.”

Shouto paused, eyes flickering up towards the apartments above them. It was then that Katsuki remembered that Shouto was directly below him and probably heard him and Deku having sex -- loud, energetic, sex -- several times since he moved in. Absently, Katsuki wondered how many times the dual-colored bastard jacked off to the two of them. “Is it now?” Shouto quipped, turning a bit to look at Katsuki fully. 

Smirking, Katsuki decided to show Shouto practical aspects of one of his favorite past times.

 

####  **04.**

Sex in the back room was thrilling, especially when there’s always the chance Kirishima could return, or a customer could walk into the shop. However, maybe it’s not the best idea to have energetic sex in a room with plants and fertilizers when one of the participants abilities tends to flare up.

Katsuki snickered, even as he smothered the small pile of flaming boxes (And shit, Deku, did you set today up and stocked fire blankets in the backroom?) and Shouto apologetically thawed out some hydrangeas that were in the process of being repotted.

“You need better control icy hot, Deku could probably help with that.”

“Could he?” Shouto hummed in response.

“Yeah, the shitty nerd would be delighted.” 

 

####  **05.**

Funnily enough, Eijirou was harder to get into his bed which surprised Katsuki, since the other was so damn tactile. From slapping people on the back (and one miss against the ass, which led to a half hour long discussion on Deku’s gluts and what kind of training would be needed to muscle up) to putting friendly arms around shoulders, to surprise hugs, and honest to god fawning over him…

So why was any attempt to flirt with him just going over shitty hair’s head? Days later, Katsuki, frustrated especially when he could see the doe eyed looks the redhead was giving him, decided to throw subtleness out the window and just be as direct as a baseball bat to the face. 

Kirishima was in the backroom (the smoky smell from his foray with Shouto had dissipated within the hour, but the metal table used for holding larger  orders was slightly warped from a blast of hot-cold) when Katsuki finally cornered him.

“Why the fuck don’t you want to sleep with me?” he asked point blank.

“I, uh…” Eijirou blushed nearly as red as his hair. “Well, I mean, yeah I like you, but you and Shouto are… yanno… I wouldn't want to get in your way?”

Katsuki gave him a flat look. “Me sleeping with half and half doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to have a go at you. Or Deku. Or all of us together.” The wide eyed look Eijirou made was amusing. “What, you never thought about us all together?”

“I mean, I have,” Kirishima choked out, “but I never actually thought that would be a thing,” he admitted, still flushed as he looked away.

With a gentle touch against his cheek, Katsuki turned Eijirou’s face to look at him. “Look, I can’t say it would work perfectly, but we won’t know until we try all right? And Deku did a shit ton of calculating to figure out a team that would work out both on the field and in bed, so you being insecure or whatever this shit is, even though we’re all willing? That’s wasting the shitty nerd’s time and effort and I’m not a fan of that.”

Anything else that could be said was derailed by Shouto popping his head into the back room. “Not to interrupt the UST,” dammit Deku, why the fuck did you teach Icy-hot that phrase, “but Creati is here with a mission.”

God dammit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas dweebs.  
> hopefully part 4 won't take forever
> 
> 12/27/17 - my stupid auto correct. I'm sorry Creati became "Creating"


End file.
